Hospedaje
by chofisrad
Summary: Los solteros deberian pagar mas impuestos, no es justo que unos hombres sean mas felices que otros Oscar Wilde


Hola!!!! Lamento haberme ausentado de estos lares por tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que he tenido muchos problemas tanto con mi ordenador como con mi inspiracion (espero que eso explique tambien por que no he actualizado "la brega proemia") y ps ahorita que tuve un tiempo libre y la compu de mi tia en prestamo aprovechare para subir esta historia que tenia guardada en una libreta desde hace como 3 meses y que no me habia animado a subir hasta ahora (que no se por que ahora si me gusto : P). Yo soy muy boba, asi que por favor tomen en cuenta eso cuando esten leyendo por que eso justifica por que mi humor es tan tonto (aun asi espero que les guste). Les agradezco todos los reviews y el apoyo que me han dado en todos mis demas fics y ojala disfruten la lectura de este intento de escrito.

Saludos

Chofis

PD. No se por que pero la pagina le da mucho espacio al documento debajo de estas notas, disculpen las molestias que este percance les provoque.

PD.2. Para los que hayan leido mi otro fic nuevo aclaro que no hice ninguno de los dos con animo de bashing ni nada parecido, es solo que crei que seria divertido ver a cierto personaje en tales circunstacias (esta bien, tambien disfruto molestandolo...) asi que mil perdones si incomoda u ofende a alguien

* * *

**HOSPEDAJE**

Pequeñas snitch revoloteando en cada habitación; cajas de quaffles que no permitían abrir armario alguno sin que media casa se te viniera encima; bludgers que te perseguían cuando intentabas lavarte los dientes, cocinar huevos revueltos o ver televisión, obligándote a escapar por la inútil puerta para perros de la cocina; uniformes de quidditch, túnicas e incluso ropa muggle colgando de las lámparas o regadas por el suelo. Esas eran las condiciones de vida en la casi inhabitable casa del ahora dueño de la franquicia de quidditch más popular del Reino Unido: Ronald Weasley.

- ¡Ron¡RON¿Estas aquí? – Grito un afligido joven a la entrada de la vivienda que compartía con su mejor amigo

- ¡Aquí estoy, Harry!

El moreno avanzo hacia una enorme pila de escobas que amenazaban con aplastarlo al menor indicio de movimiento. Vio revolverse un montón de trapos y ahí, sonriendo como siempre, pudo ver asomarse la pelirroja cabeza del chico que buscaba. Ron avanzo desparpajadamente hacia el recién llegado con tan mala suerte que tropezó con un solitario bate que yacía abandonado en el suelo, cayendo así sobre el estudiante de Auror y recibiendo a su vez un considerable numero de golpes propinados por la flamante entrega de _"Nueva Rey Bólido¡La escoba para los que no tienen tiempo que perder!" _

- ¿Hola? – Saludo el avergonzado ojiazul

- ¿Era necesario todo eso para saludarme?

- No exactamente, pero si quieres podemos adoptarlo como rutina- Contesto Ron en tono de broma - ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

- Tenia que hablar contigo. Invite a Hermione a pasar unos días aquí mientras se mudan sus padres

El pelirrojo se puso blanco hasta las pecas, sus ojos se desorbitaron y soltó un agudo gritito que desato su desesperación

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto el moreno dubitativamente

- ¿Algo malo¡¿Algo malo¡¡¡ Claro que no!!! – Respondió Ron con un sarcasmo que su amigo no alcanzo a interpretar

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces iré por ella

Harry desapareció rápidamente, sin darle a su interlocutor la oportunidad de protestar.

- Ahora si que nos metimos en un lío gordo, Hermione no estará nada contenta de vivir entre tanto desastre. Será mejor que limpie un poco…

Y cuando se disponía a arreglar la casa una disconforme bludger decidió que era el momento justo de darle un descanso al pelirrojo, dejándolo tendido inconsciente en el suelo y con un golpe en la cabeza que se convertiría en un gigantesco chichón dentro de un par de horas.

Harry Potter no tardo ni dos segundos en aparecerse justo frente al pórtico de la residencia Granger, y, emocionado por compartir algunos días con su amiga como en los viejos tiempos toco desesperadamente el timbre.

- ¿Quién demon…¡Oh… Hola Harry! Pasa por favor – Dijo un sorprendido Joseph Granger

- Hola. ¿Estará ya lista Hermione?

- Bajara en un segundo, si gustas esperala en la sala. Dime ¿Por qué no te apareciste dentro de la casa? Sabes que no hay ningún problema

- Gracias, pero no quería importunar

- ¡Bah! Tu siempre con lo mismo, si casi somos familia- Comento el hombre, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Harry – Bien, iré un momento al garage por que ese auto no se lavara solo. Tú espera aquí a mi hija, puedes tomar una de esas revistas o encender el televisor para pasar el tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, señor – El padre de su mejor amiga se retiro haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto, dejando al chico bastante divertido.

Harry espero durante un buen rato, hasta que su paciencia se agoto y se decidió a subir calmadamente las escaleras, abrir la puerta de la izquierda que daba al vestíbulo del segundo piso y tocar la puerta de la primera habitación a la derecha.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto irónico

- Pasa, ya estoy casi lista – El muchacho entro al semivacío cuarto y poso su vista en varias cajas de libros recién empacadas

- ¡¿Llevaras todo eso?!

- Claro, nunca sobra un buen libro

- ¡Pero tenemos miles de libros!

- ¿A si? Menciona por lo menos uno que no haya leído… y los comics de Ron no cuentan

- ¿Por qué no cuentan¡Martin Miggs es muy divertido! – La castaña le dio una severa mirada a lo que agrego – Esta bien tu ganas, sonrió conforme y tomando gran parte de los paquetes pregunto - ¿Es todo?

- Si, yo llevare lo demás

Sobra decir que la reacción de Hermione al llegar a la casa de ese par de solteros empedernidos no fue nada agradable…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a limpiar este basurero que toman por hogar

- ¿Tu sola¡No terminaras nunca!

- ¡Por Dios, Harry! Conozco un sencillo hechizo que quitara absolutamente todo lo sucio de esta casa

- Y con un movimiento de varita y un sonoro "puff" el lugar se vació totalmente, dejando a una chica satisfecha que rompió en carcajadas al encontrarse con el sonrojado rostro de su amigo en ropa interior

- ¡Que bueno que me cambie los calzoncillos esta mañana! Si no fuera por que… - Pero un sonoro grito proveniente de la cocina acallo sus explicaciones

- ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!- Vocifero con enfado Ron Weasley, cubriendo su desnuda humanidad con el recién lavado mantel del comedor- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

- Yo que tu iría a cambiarme, Ron, no creo que ese mantel resista mucho tiempo con la estirada que le estas dando- Comento la castaña entre risas, provocando que el pelirrojo emprendiera la graciosa huida a toda velocidad hacia su habitación

- Yo también debo ir a ponerme algo mas adecuado, no quiero que mi escultural figura desate tus mas bajas pasiones- Bromeo Harry

- Ya quisiera usted, Sr. Potter – Contesto Hermione, dejándolo ir junto con el eco de su risa

Mientras tanto la joven bruja decidió darse un tour por el que seria su hogar temporal, y al encontrarse con la deslustrada y poco organizada cocina puso manos a la obra, o mejor dicho, varita.

Para cuando Ron bajo ataviado con sus ropas menos apreciadas (que por la misma razón eran las únicas que no usaba y por lo tanto las únicas limpias) no pudo contener un desgarrador grito que expresaba una mezcla entre furia y terror.

- Pe-pe… pero… ¡¿Qué haz hecho?!

- Bien, solo dilo

- ¿Decir que?

- Solo di "Gracias, Hermione, de verdad le hacia falta una redecoración a este antro de vicio"

- ¿Gracias¡¿Gracias¿Por arruinar la estancia perfecta? Ya te daré yo tus gracias…- Espeto el pelirrojo, jalando con coraje las cortinas rosas recién puestas - ¿Dónde están mis frituras¿Y mi cerveza?

- Vamos, Ron, nada de eso es bueno para tu salud. Calmate y come un poco de tofu con te verde, te ayudara para los nervios

- ¡¿TOFU?!

- Bueno, si quieres también hay algo de alfalfa y berenjena en la alacena…

- ¡Alfalfa¡Basta, Hermione, no soy un caballo!

En ese momento Harry atravesó el umbral de la puerta y su amigo vislumbro un atisbo de esperanza.

- Harry, dile a esta… ¡Maniática! Que regrese las cosas a la normalidad

- No lo se, Ron, a mi no me parece tan mal

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Y en menos de lo que esperaban el ojiazul se esfumo

- ¿A dónde crees que haya ido? – Pregunto Hermione

- A consolarse con su extravagante asesora de ventas

- ¿Crees que vuelva pronto? Dudo mucho que Luna lo soporte mucho tiempo

- Yo creo que si lo aguantara, es mas, confío en que va a disfrutar la estancia de Ron allí, no creo que se apresure en regresar después de lo que hiciste, así que estaremos solos por un par de días… - Comento el pelinegro, acercándose a la chica - ¡Vaya que a esto le faltaba un cambio!

- Y a nosotros nos hacia falta algo de privacidad – Dijo Hermione, acortando la distancia entre sus labios por un corto lapso

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el, confundido por la inesperada separación

- Tanto rosa me sofoca – y con un movimiento de varita volvió la casa casi a la normalidad – Así esta mejor

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Harry Potter acaparara toda su atención.


End file.
